Operación: POLVO BLANCO
by Captain Elegost
Summary: Un demente llamado Donald Trump ha llegado a la presidencia de los Estados Unidos ¡Y no hace mas que pisotear todos los valores americanos! ¿Que pasara, cuando en su afan de detener el comercio de azucar con mexico, termine afectando a los niños? Claro, ¡La KND no lo permitira! Advertencia: Clasificación M.


Disclaimer: Codename Kids Next Door no me pertenece, son propiedad de Mr Warburton, Curious Pictures y Cartoon Network, este fanfic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _Cartoon Network presenta..._

 **KND: OPERACION POLVO BLANCO**

* * *

El 8 de noviembre del 2016, Donald Trump gano las elecciones de los estados unidos, con nefastos resultados para las relaciones con américa latina y en especial, con México. Sus políticas económicas restringieron la entrada de mercancías a la frontera, causando un gran impacto en los precios de la despensa doméstica.

Uno de los productos que más se vieron afectados, fue el azúcar, cuando el precio se elevó considerablemente y se dificulto su obtención. Sin azúcar no podían producirse distintos productos como cereales, refrescos, caramelos; sin azúcar no se podía endulzar el café, sin azúcar no podía prepararse limonadas.

000

La mañana era clara y sin nubes, el sol golpeaba con fuerza a esas horas y un tráiler era manejado a gran velocidad. Las llantas se deslizaban por el caliente concreto, el motor producía un sonido ensordecedor y el escape dejaba salir una nube de humo gris.

De pronto, un camión escolar amarillo apareció volando estruendosamente en aquel cielo azul y comenzó a disparar una lluvia de balas sobre el tráiler. Las ametralladoras a los costados del camión escolar no cesaban de hacer su molesto sonido.

-¡Puta madre! –Grito una adolescente que respondía al nombre de Gaba al escuchar el sonido de las balas – ¿De dónde sacaron armas de asalto esos niños?

-¡Esto es estados unidos, la asociación nacional del rifle tiene máquinas expendedoras en los colegios! –Contesto otro adolescente que todos conocían como Scarecrow, quien iba al volante.

-Espera ¿Qué clase de nación permite armas de fuego en sus colegios?-Exclamo sorprendida la adolescente de nombre Gaba.

-Bueno, Trump lo propuso desde que era candidato presidencial. Es obvio que al llegar al poder, permitiera su legalización.

-¡Pues que se joda Trump! ¡Darles armas de fuego a los niños es una cagada!

Una lluvia de balas cayo en ese mismo instante, interrumpiendo el dialogo de los dos adolescentes en el tráiler.

-¡Pero qué diablos! ¡Siguen disparándonos! –Grito Gaba completamente aterrada.

-¡Tendrás que dispararles, mientras intento maniobrar para que no se apoderen de la mercancía! –Scarecrow le lanza un cuerno de chivo a Gaba.

-Ahora si cabrones, váyanse al carajo. –Gaba abrió la puerta del tráiler y apunto su cuerno de chivo contra el camión volador y comenzó a disparar.

-Se están replegando. –Comento Scarecrow al observar como el objeto volador se replegaba ante el ataque. –Y justo a tiempo, alcanzo a divisar el muro. –Scarecrow apretó un botón de color rojo y un gigantesco misil salió del contenedor del tráiler en dirección al muro.

Un gran agujero se abrió en la muralla que separaba México de los Estados Unidos cuando el misil impacto sobre este.

-Cabron, acabamos de chingarnos el puto muro de Trump. –Exclamo Gaba de forma eufórica.

En otro lugar, a la misma hora.

Escuela primaria G...

-¡Abby, eso fue otra onda! –Comento Molly, su compañera en el equipo de soccer de la escuela. –No cualquiera mete un gol a último minuto.

-Es cierto, habríamos ido a tiempos extras contra la primaria W… si tú no te hubieses arriesgado a meter ese tiro. –Comento Cathy, otra de sus compañeras de equipo.

-Chicas, sé que están emocionadas con el partido y eso. –Numero 5 se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño de chicas. –Pero necesito un poco de privacidad. –Abby señalo la puerta del baño.

-Ok, comprendemos. –comentaron todas al unísono

Abby entro en el baño de chicas y miro detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

-¡Malditas aduladoras, como las odio! –comento Abby. -¡Necesito algo de polvo blanco en mi sistema o me pondré algo irritable!

En su mochila llevaba varios paquetitos de azúcar: glass, mascabada, morena. Puso un poco de azúcar en su lengua y sus pupilas se dilataron. El polvo blanco era su adicción secreta, pues esta le hacía sentir llena de energía, justo lo que necesitaba para todas las actividades de su vida cotidiana.

Memo y Wally pensaban que lo que ella tenía era un grave problema de adicción al azúcar, pero ella sabía que eso era mentira. No tenía ningún problema con el azúcar y que consumiera azúcar a escondidas no tenía la menor importancia…NINGUNA IMPORTANCIA.

De pronto, la puerta de uno de los inodoros se abrió bruscamente. El ruido altero ligeramente a Abby, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando reconoció a su compañero Memo reflejado en el espejo.

-¡Sabía que ocultabas algo! –comento Memo. –Has actuado muy extraña últimamente. ¿Sabes lo que tienes? Eso se llama azucardependencia, y es la incapacidad de realizar alguna actividad sin consumir azúcar antes. No sé si te has dado cuenta que el azúcar comienza a controlar tu vida y pronto afectara a tu familia.

-¡Vete al diablo Memo! Tal vez tú hayas tenido un problema con el chocolate, pero yo puedo controlar mi adicción al azúcar.

-Eso lo dicen todos, pero uno nunca controla una adicción, la adicción lo controla a uno.

-Bueno, si ya terminaste con tu monologo de novela de autoayuda barata, ¿podrías salirte del baño de niñas? Las otras chicas pensaran que eres un depravado que solo quiere verle los calzones a las niñas. –Comento Abby con su habitual sarcasmo, aunque se notaba un poco de fastidio en su tono de voz.

-Muy bien, ya me voy. Pero recuerda que te sigo vigilando. -Contesto Memo.

Numero dos salió del baño de chicas y cerró la puerta.

-Ya era hora, al fin podre consumir azúcar en paz. –Abby abrió otro de los paquetes de azúcar y deposito su contenido directamente en su lengua. Cinco sabía que lo que había dicho dos eran mentiras… Ella tenía el control de su vida, ella era la única dueña de su vida.

Por desgracia para #2, su salida del baño de las chicas fue observado por una chica que lo reconoció con facilidad.

-¡Agente numero dos! ¡Que hace saliendo del baño de las niñas! –Exclamo molesta una pelirroja pecosa.

-Eh, número 86, que sorpresa. –respondió nerviosamente

-No me digas que eres de esos chicos que les gusta husmear en el baño de las chicas. –Fanny puso una picara mirada. –Vaya, ¡eres todo un gordito pervertido!

-Eh, no. ¡Yo sería incapaz! –Contesto #2 nervioso.

-Como sea, haz lo que quieras, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. He tenido un día terrible…no he dormido bien estos últimos días. –Memo observo que se le veían unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos.

-Pero, ¿qué sucedió?-Pregunto Memo.

-Aun no logramos localizar a los agentes #1 y # 3. –Fanny comenzó a pasarse nerviosamente los dedos entre sus rojos cabellos. –Miguel y Kuki siguen libres, asesinando adolescentes y siento que todo es mi culpa. No sé cuántas víctimas se hayan cobrado hasta el momento.

-¡Pero tú no tienes la culpa! ¡Fue Chad quien creo la brigada de asesinato anti-adolescente!

-¡No intentes cambiar las cosas, agente dos! ¡Yo era la encargada de decomisar a esos agentes, cuando se volvieron un problema! –Fanny bajo la mirada al piso. -¡Maldición, Debí hacer un mejor trabajo!...no solo llenar sus cabezas con tonterías de los simios arcoíris. –Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de #86. –El güero tiene razón al culparme por ocultarles información sobre la verdadera personalidad de Kuki.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Eres una gran Oficial Táctico Global.

-Tú… ¿Tú realmente piensas eso? ¿De veritas, de veritas? –las húmedas mejillas de Fanny se sonrojaron.

-Pues…Claro que sí. Creo que #274 tenía buenos argumentos para elegirte OTG.-Comento tímidamente el agente Dos, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Por alguna extraña fuerza de atracción, Memo y Fanny sintieron el mutuo impulso de juntar sus labios. Solo eran necesario unos segundos, estaban solos en el corredor, nadie se enteria que ellos se estaban besando.

* Cancion de los simios arcoíris*

El comunicador de Fanny, el maldito comunicador de Fanny.

-Espera un segundo, tengo que contestar. –Memo observo como las facciones de la agente 86 reflejaban molestia. -¿¡Qué hicieron que!? ¡COMO PERMITIERON QUE CRUZARAN LA FRONTERA Y SE ESCAPARAN CON EL CARGAMENTO!

-Uh, ¿numero 86? -Pregunto Memo.

-Estoy bien, ¡solo necesito calmarme un poco y golpear algunos niños idiotas! -Contesto molesta Francine Fullbright.

000

 _Una noche en la discoteca del pueblo… ¿que había de malo en ello?_

 _Solo una noche de diversión. Chicos conociendo chicas, chicos bailando con chicas._

 _Posiblemente hubiese algo de alcohol y estupefacientes…ya saben la diversión habitual._

 _Solo una noche de diversión en la discoteca del pueblo… ¿Qué podría salir mal?_

 **ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO.**

-Vamos, desquítate con todos los adolescentes y adultos, descarga tu furia y de paso… hazlos sufrir. –Gritaba miguel a su compañera de crimen.

-¡Splash, splash, sangre, splash! –Canturreaba alegremente Kuki Kiut mientras golpeaba con un bat cubierto de alambre de púas, los cadáveres de los adolescentes recién asesinados. –¡Splash, splash, muerto quedaras! –La niña parecía disfrutar de aquella atroz barbarie. Su ropa, cara y cabellos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

-No, ¡por tu santa madre, no sigan! –Comentaba un adolescente atado de manos y muerto de miedo. Era el último adolescente vivo en aquella discoteca.

-Demasiado tarde, marica. –Número Uno tomo una pistola de la mesa y le metió un rápido disparo entre cejas. El cuerpo se desplomo completamente inerte. –Eso le pasa a todos los adolescentes que piensan que pueden sermonearme.

-Vaya Uno, eres un reverendo bastardo. –Comento burlonamente número tres. - ¿No te da miedo que te delate con los chicos? ¿No te da miedo que alguna vez intente lastimarte? ¿Sabes con cuanta facilidad puedo quebrarte el brazo en solo unos segundos?

Miguel Uno se quitó las gafas oscuras y Kuki observo un brillo de locura en sus ojos.

-No lo harás agente número tres. –Dijo el chico mientras torcía la boca. – ¡No lo harás porqué eres mi perra sumisa y haces lo que yo te ordeno!

-¿En serio Señorito Uno? –Se acomodó el bat sobre el hombro. -Siento demasiada soberbia en sus palabras, eso me molesta y puede que ya no lo obedezca más. –Contesto tres, ofuscada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, eres demasiado sumisa para rebelarte. Solo necesito darte una orden y tú me obedecerás. Eso es porque eres demasiado insegura de ti misma. Por ejemplo… –Número uno le lanzo una mirada lasciva. –Quiero que te quites el suéter y me lo lances.

\- Señorito Uno, te aviso que no llevo nada debajo. –Número tres se quitó su suéter verde y se lo lanzó a Nigel. – ¡Ni te excites cerdo, que aún no me llega la pubertad!

Nigel observo el infantil torso de Kuki, quien se cubría los pechos con sus brazos, aun cuando estos aun no comenzaban a desarrollarse.

-No importa, ¿Acaso no te he dicho que odio a los adolescentes y adultos? Significa que solo me atraen los cuerpos de menores de trece años. Después de esa edad me son intrascendentes.

-Pero Señorito Uno, tú no me gustas.

-¿Quién hablo de que tenía que gustarte? Las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres solo sirven para procrear niños, niños que servirán con fidelidad y valentía a nuestra bien amada KND. Quítate esa mierda del amor de la cabeza, aquí solo existe el poder, el poder de los poderosos sobre los débiles.

Fue entonces que envueltos en un apasionado abrazo, se quitaron toda la ropa y tuvieron sexo duro en el piso, ante la atenta mirada del cadáver ya frio de un adolescente. Se revolcaron juntos toda esa noche, tocándose sus zonas genitales mutuamente.

-¡Me gusta hacer cosas puercas en el piso! –dijo Numero Uno.

-Creo que después de esta noche, ya no podría llamarle señorito. –Comento burlonamente Kuki, minutos antes de perder su virginidad.

* * *

…Transmision interrumpida…

* * *

 **Ok, es el primer relato de KND que escribo en un buen rato y para empeorarlo es clasificación M.**

 **Si de por si no recibo muchos reviews, imaginense ahora que le subi la clasificación.**

 **Bueno, espero algunos reviews, aunque sea por como trate a sus personajes favoritos que por otra cosa...pobre numeros 1, 3 y 5. con numero dos y 86 me vi mas comprensivo y el numero cuatro ni aparecio en este capitulo.**

 **Ahora, a esperar sus reviews de ODIO XDD.**

 **Chao**


End file.
